


Escribiendo un diario

by Always_Dreamer



Series: Perdida en otro mundo [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Precuela, Reader-Insert, amistad, el lector no es nami, lector femenino, pelea entre compañeros, reader is female
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreamer/pseuds/Always_Dreamer
Summary: TN) despierta en una isla sin recuerdo alguno sobre su vida o el mundo en el que se encuentra, lo unico que recuerda es su nombre y vagas cosas sobre la vida diaria. Pero gracias a cierta persona se aventurara a el viaje mas grande de su vida en busca de respuestas. ¿Sera capas de recordarlo todo?





	Escribiendo un diario

 

  
— ¿Enserio?— pregunto el chico dando saltos en su lugar.

  
—Claro, es mi forma de agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por nosotros— respondió el anciano con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba sobre un extraño trono de nubes.

  
—Nunca había conocido a un brujo— comento el pequeño reno de nariz azul, viendo con asombro cada movimiento que hacia el anciano.

  
A su alrededor todo era alegría, estaban celebrando su victoria contra el antiguo dios Enel, vaya que había sido una batalla dura; y ahora todos festejaban con una enorme fiesta. De hecho fue un gran esfuerzo el que hizo el viejo anciano en lograr reunir a la banda pirata en pleno festín.  
—Ven abuelo que quiero comer carne— exigió Luffy algo inquieto a lo que el anciano solo rio un poco.

  
—Perdón, perdón— entonces hizo un movimiento con sus manos y del suelo se levantaron dos bolas blancas, estas comenzaron a flotar frente a él joven capitán. Este regalo es bastante especial, te ayudare a conseguir a un tripulante bastante singular para tu tripulación— comenzó a explicar el anciano mientras seguía haciendo movimientos raros con sus manos.

  
Mientras, Luffy, Chooper y Usopp veían asombrados el espectáculo —tienes dos opciones, la primera es la que hará tu viaje mucho más fácil por sus conocimientos y fuerza, pero será aburrido— al decir esto en una de las bolas blancas aprecio el rostro de uno hombre robusto, tenía lentes y se veía bastante serio. Mientras que tu segunda opción— comenzó a decir mientras se formaba la imagen de la segunda opción en la otra bola blanca —hará el viaje un poco más ameno, también tiene conocimiento, pero no fuerza— explico el anciano justo cuando apareció la imagen de una joven de cabello castaño, estaba sonriendo.

  
— ¿Podemos elegir al que sea?— pregunto Nami sonriente.

—Sí, aunque solo será a uno— respondió sonriente el anciano.

  
—Elige al tipo grande, anda Luffy— le rogo Nami a su capitán.

  
—Si imagina la cantidad de problemas que nos podríamos ahorrar— insistió Usopp apoyando la idea de Nami. Observa eso enormes músculos, se ve que es muy fuerte—.

  
—Si es una buena idea, ¿verdad Zoro?—

  
— ¡Melorin!— grito Sanji sin poder dejar de observar la imagen de la chica en la esfera flotante. Que hermosos seria tener a otra hermosa mujer viajando con nosotros en el Merry— dijo el cocinero con ojos de corazón.

  
—A mí que me dicen, al final es decisión del capitán quien entra a la tripulación— dijo el peliverde sonriendo divertido, él ya tenía una idea de cuál sería la elección de su despistado capitán.  
Nami molesta comenzó a discutir con Zoro sobre las razones para no dejar a Luffy elegir por su cuenta, claro tenía varias buenas razones pero él seguía siendo el capitán.

  
—Ella—

  
—Bien—

  
—¡¿Qué?!— gritaron Usopp y Nami al ver la elección.

  
—Bien hecho, es la primera vez que no me arrepiento de que sea mi capitán— le dijo Sanji a Luffy tomándolo por el hombro. Su cara seria pero relejando admiración y orgullo por su capitán.

  
—Maldición Luffy te estamos diciendo que al tipo, ¿Por qué nunca nos haces caso? —dijo molesta Nami soltándole un coscorrón a ambos chicos.

  
—Pero ese tipo se ve aburrido, además ella tiene una linda sonrisa— respondió Luffy mientras se sacaba un moco de la nariz.

  
—Toma— dijo el anciano interrumpiendo la escena —con esto la encontraras, comenzara a brillar cuando estés cerca de ella— le dijo sonriente entregándole un pequeño cristal azul, el cual traía un cordón de piel haciéndolo un lindo collar. Pero desaparecerá cuando lleguen a su destino, así que deben de estar atentos—.

  
—Yo me lo quedare— dijo Nami con una sonrisa y poniéndoselo —tú eres capaz de perderlo—.

  
—Bien, te lo encargó— le respondió Luffy con voz seria antes de salir disparado hacia la comida.

  
—Sera un largo camino antes de que la encuentren, y puede que olviden todo lo que hicimos hoy, para eso es el cristal— le comenzó a explicar el anciano a Nami.

  
—Gracias— respondió esta con una dulce sonrisa antes de regresar con los demás a la fiesta —solo espero que no nos traigas más problemas— pensó la peli naranja mientras observaba el pequeño cristal.


End file.
